dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Gather spot
Gathering in Dragon's Dogma is the act of collecting raw materials or items from objects found in the environment. The places from which objects can be collected are oft known as Gather Spots. Overview A gatherable object is indicated by a slight glow or shimmer on the object - approach such an object and gather to collect items. There are no special tools required to gather, unlike mining from Ore deposits; gathering from fish pools (fishing) is a special case of gathering, but is done in much the same way. There are several items that can be gathered from including fallen logs, bags and sacks, and odd corners here and there. In general several objects can be gathered from a single object, and pawns will also gather if unoccupied. Once an object has been gathered from it will be a few days before items can be got from it again. Types of gather spot *Fallen trees and logs usually yield Kindling or branches such as Pine Branches. *Bags and sacks may yield different types of cloth, such as Absorbent Rags, as well as potions like Harspud Sauce. *Refuse piles can sometimes be gathered from, or dusty corners may sometimes give up tufts of hair or other useless items. *Also spots near various types of furniture may be gathered from giving different types of cloth or coin. *Piles of weapons or old armor, marked by a rusty sword, can yield old soldier's kit including Rusted Weapons, Royal Banners, Skulls, rarely other weapons or equipment, or more general items such as curatives - they are also known as Weapon/Armor Piles. *Piles of books or scrolls oft give writing or written materials, such as an Ancient Scroll, or more rarely an Enemy Strategy Scroll. *Fresh plants - i.e. those that look as if they might have been the product of human horticulture - usually give Pumpkins or Twigbeans. Such spots can be found near the Miner's Hut, or in the clearing outside the Witch's House, and elsewhere. *Some bushes also can be gathered from around the base - ones in the Wilted Forest can give the rare Spiny Nut. Such spots are generally uncommon, and mostly met along the shore between The Ruins of Aernst Castle and Bloodwater Beach. *Some gather spots give very specific items - for example one Fish pool above the Nameless Falls may give a Snakeskin Purse, and one under a table in the Visitor's Chamber (Julien's room) in the Duke's Demesne always gives a Set of Salvation Robes. Notes *Low value, decayed, or mundane items are commonly found, but occasionally rare things turn up - a Cyclops Sigil (value over 200,000 Gold) has been unearthed in one of the chambers of The post-Dragon Everfall from an uninspiring patch. *The Dark Arisen augment Acquisition increases the speed of gathering. *The Pawn Inclinations of Scather and Nexus in the 1º position, and Pioneer in either 1º or 2º cause the pawn to stand more distant from the Arisen at rest, and as a side effect increases general gathering as they oft find them nearer to loot than other pawns. *Acquisitor seems to increase gathering and all other forms of loot collection in both 1º and 2º positions. *The specific inclination 1º Pioneer and 2º Acquisitor seems uniquely suited to a gathering pawn - this combination causes a pawn to wander off to far greater distances and such a pawn will sometimes gather everything in reach if left. Category:Concepts